flamingomask_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
OwlMask
OwlMask (フクロウマスク Fukurōmasuku) is a Shadowblood Master with an owl motif, the husband of ArcanaMask and father of FlamingoMask, a hero hailing from Universe-95 and an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality OwlMask is an old fashioned hero and was a popular hero in the late 60’-80’s. Much like his son, he was originally more naive and jocular, however as the years went on and when he became a father and was more exposed to more deadly and gruesome threats as his hero career went on, he became more serious, gruff, dour and grim but has good intentions. He may appear to be somewhat stubborn and harsh on FlamingoMask, but is actually doing what he hope is best for him. History Backstory Little is known about OwlMask's childhood life, other than he hails from Universe-95's Japan. He was the son of folk hero TenguMask, who was a hard working and strict samurari Shadowblood, who was hard on OwlMask but did so because he loved him. During the 1960's, he traveled down to Earth to escape MoonMask's ways. OwlMask rose to become a hero at age 20 and fought off the previously undefeated BrockenMask. BrockenMask was OwlMask's true first opponent and the two became fierce enemies, their rivalry lasting for years, if not decades. OwlMask soon then fought off some more big opponents; which made OwlMask make it big. At this time, OwlMask had also became friends with other heroes, such as DingoMask, MosuMask, DuckMask and AlbatrossMask to have helped him out during his hero career. He also became an apprentice to the enigmatic MandrillMask, who taught him many things such as important lessons and taught him many new abilities and techniques. OwlMask's career spanned throughout the decades, fighting off various giant monsters, evil alien invaders or supervillains, the works. However a notable ally of OwlMask's was none other than CobraMask himself. The two quickly became good friends and acted as a crime-fighting duo for a while (though CobraMask didn't like being referred to as his sidekick.) Soon, the two were joined with DingoMask, another Shadowblood hero. CobraMask acted as the team leader of the three, due to his high intellect, acting as the brains of the group while OwlMask was the face of the group and DingoMask was the muscle of the group. The three would go on to be heroes for a long time. However, tensions between OwlMask and CobraMask began to deterioate soon, as CobraMask developed darker tendencies the more they began working. He and OwlMask would often clash on what they wanted to do with criminals---OwlMask believed that not all had to be killed and should be thrown in prison, some he though could be redeemed---CobraMask believed that all enemies of there's should be killed, that way they wouldn't be able to do much harm; no exceptions. Because of this, the two would then go their separate ways. Eventually, he crossed paths with Kingu as one of his biggest fights yet and the two clashed with each other. After a long and deadly battle, OwlMask managed to destroy MoonMask by performing Owl Cutter against his head, slicing him in two. Not long after that, OwlMask got down and met ArcanaMask, eventually marrying her as well. Then came one of OwlMask's greatest challenges yet...fighting off the Brotherhood of Shadowbloods, led by the evil CobraMask. CobraMask was one of the top threats of Universe-95 (which is also where he hailed from, specifically in that universe's China) and attempted to takeover the world, but he was first stopped by the Shadowblood hero, OwlMask. The first time they fought, CobraMask was exiled, but then he began the Brotherhood of Shadowbloods at the time. When he returned, he nearly took over the world, up until OwlMask came back once again to save the day. He and OwlMask fought in a bloody and brutal battle, but in the end OwlMask managed to defeat CobraMask and his forces, leaving CobraMask in his current state. CobraMask was then sealed away in a hellish dimension for all time... Soon, ArcanaMask became pregnant and gave birth to their first son, FlamingoMask. OwlMask would help raise their child in terms of combat and was a little more strict about it. FlamingoMask had a rather normal and mundane life back then, but wanted to be very much like his father---being a superhero that is. When he got older, OwlMask trained him to be a great fighter, giving him some inspiration along the way. The two would go on some missions together, however one fateful mission during the rescue of the Grand Phoenix was costly. While saving the Grand Phoenix, an enemy fighter starship came by and began opening fire at both OwlMask, FlamingoMask and the Grand Phoenix. OwlMask managed to save the Grand Phoenix by getting themselves into a cave, however OwlMask injured his legs by fleeing from enemy missiles doing so. All things seemed well at first, up until OwlMask and FlamingoMask realized that the Grand Phoenix's eggs were still outside. Not wanting to let the Grand Phoenix's children die, FlamingoMask ran back outside and rescued the eggs, at the cost of being shot repeatedly by the enemy starship. Fortunately, the eggs were safe. Once FlamingoMask entered the cave, the enemy starship flew off. Inside the cavern, the Grand Phoenix was reunited with it's eggs, where they then hatched, new Phoenixes now emerging. However, FlamingoMask then collapsed, bleeding heavily from the enemy fire and getting repeatedly shot at, FlamingoMask was dying. Before OwlMask could do anything, Grand Phoenix then finally spoke and spoke directly to OwlMask. Because of his son's bravery and saving it's childrens life, the Grand Phoenix decided to merge with his (OwlMask's) son's bodies together, bringing FlamingoMask back to life and giving him the powers of the light from the Grand Phoenix; also giving him immunity to it. After being blessed from OwlMask, from that day on FlamingoMask became a defender and hero, defending the world from various monster and supervillains. Unfortunately, OwlMask didn't get to see much of FlamingoMask's early work at first as then tragedy struck. As OwlMask spotted and hunted down MacabreMask, MacabreMask had planted a bomb within a plane full of passengers, who OwlMask fortunately rescued all of. However the plane then forcibly took off with OwlMask still inside and MacabreMask activated the bomb, blowing it up and apparently killing OwlMask. A funeral was held for him. However, as luck be have it, OwlMask did indeed survive, but would take seven years to resurface. Upon his first reappearance, he right away made it back to ArcanaMask and then soon message his son from afar during his troubles. Debut: Shade of the Night OwlMask while was mentioned many times beforehand, he did not make his first appearance until this RP. OwlMask first appeared as a projection in RP where a few weeks after the PharaohMask event and his rescue, FlamingoMask lay on the hospital, nearly recovered only then to get bombshelled (in a metaphorical sense) upon hearing the news that Unica and Sagiri had been destroyed by ScorpionMask. Devastated, FlamingoMask lay on his sick bed. Then, a manifestation of OwlMask appeared to him, telling FlamingoMask to not give up and be reasonable. FlamingoMask asked how he could considering the last time he failed, to which OwlMask then told FlamingoMask to go to Africa, as MandrillMask was said by him to be there. OwlMask told FlamingoMask that since he was worthy enough to train with MandrillMask, he should have no problem finding him. Before FlamingoMask could speak some more to the manifestation to his father, "OwlMask" then walked back aways, then disappearing. With this in mind, FlamingoMask then flew out and headed to find MandrillMask. The Mystery of MandrillMask Pt. 1: The Search for MandrillMask OwlMask reappeared briefly as a projection again to wake up his son FlamingoMask from passing out. Mark of the Cobra Pt. 3: CobraMask's Great Duel OwlMask finally made his way in the main universe, where he made it into Japan and traveled with his Owlmobile, driving all the way to meet back up with his son. SkunkMask's Last Chance OwlMask was seen briefly near the end driving his car out of Japan and moving forward still. The Race for the Cure; Out From the Skies is the Terror Bird!! OwlMask appeared both during the middle and the end of the RP, both times showing his progress on his driving, showing him having made it to the United States. Scare Tactics OwlMask appeared near the end of the RP where he finally arrived at FlamingoMask's base Machine G where he drove the Owlmobile and parked right outside. As FlamingoMask walked up to him and asked who he was, OwlMask then got outside and greeted his son. The Father of FlamingoMask Arrives Upon arrival, OwlMask immeadiately explained to FlaMingoMask that he did not die from the plane explosion like everyone thought he did, but indeed survived. However, he had lost his memories for a while, before then recently regaining them. OwlMask told FlamingoMask that he first visited ArcanaMask first before coming to him, that way she knew. OwlMask then asked FlamingoMask how things have been going with him since he had been gone, to which FlamingoMask responded that he had been doing hero work like he did. FlamingoMask then offered to show OwlMask things around, which he accepted to. As FlamingoMask showed OwlMask around inside Machine G; they instantly heard some strange scratching sounds, something that made OwlMask very alert. OwlMask suggested that they investigate right away. As OwlMask and FlamingoMask searched, there they ran into Ghost Cat who then surprise attacked both FlamingoMask and OwlMask. Ghost Cat fought off FlamingoMask first, slashing her claws at him and tackling him. FlamingoMask then fired out his Flamingo Beam against her, forcing her to run. FlamingoMask, OwlMask and Ghost Cat took their fight outside and then Ghost Cat and FlamingoMask got locked into a duel. As Ghost Cat pinned down FlamingoMask to the ground and got ready to claw him; OwlMask then fired out his Owl Ray against her, defeating her. OwlMask then regrouped with FlamingoMask, and the two then hung back out with each other, before then making it back to Machine G. Soon all of the members of Flamingo Squadron returned, with FlamingoMask introducing each of his teammates to OwlMask. OwlMask was greeted to Neo SquidMask, CondorMask, MoleMask and LobsterMask (both CondorMask and LobsterMask he seemed to instantly show good respect for) and then finally he was introduced to the Units themselves finally. OwlMask was initially sketchy, asking FlamingoMask if they were his....only for FlamingoMask to then correct him by saying that they were just his friends, and good friends at that. OwlMask then saw FlamingoMask with Ayame and then got a bunch of mixed feelings about them possibly being into a romantic relationship. He was caught between either being disapproving or supportive for his son's decisions; but given he was thinking about the future; he didn't think romance with a robot would work out to well. OwlMask was silent for the rest of the time and didn't even eat food made by Ayame for supper, to which FlamingoMask noticed that he was being a little too quiet. When FlamingoMask asked if he was fine, OwlMask simply said he was, although FlamingoMask could tell something wasn't. When he kept asking him, OwlMask then snapped at him, only then to regret doing so right away. OwlMask then went outside and stood in the cold air for a bit, thinking to himself and what he did to FlamingoMask. When OwlMask went back inside, he heard FlamingoMask talking about him in his room to Ayame, stating that he was upset on how he decided to act like this for the first time he's seen him in seven years. OwlMask then felt bad for what he did and then walked aways. The next morning, OwlMask then met back up with FlamingoMask and apologized for what he had said the other day, primarily for jumping to conclusions about him (FlamingoMask) and Ayame. OwlMask and FlamingoMask then had a talk, with OwlMask stating that he didn't want to hurt him and was just thinking about his future. FlamingoMask understood and then told him back that they (the Units) were just friends and not like what he was thinking they were. OwlMask replied to him however that he was fine with it either way, as he believed he (FlamingoMask) is in control of his own actions, not himself. OwlMask then decided to make it up to FlamingoMask by spending time together. OwlMask and FlamingoMask then did various activities together that day, FlamingoMask and OwlMask then headed outside and go do a bunch of things together. Their first stop being a ramen shop where they eat ramen noodles together; next they go to some pawn store buying some obscure stuff and DVDs FlamingoMask is into; third stop was a book store, where they spend quite some time at. Then, the two took a spin around the Owlmobile, before then driving to a movie theater. After the movie stopped playing, OwlMask and FlamingoMask the head out. Howver then Ghost Cat and Madam Barbe Q reappeared, with Gevaudan then popping up as well. After threatening the two some bit, Salamander then appeared to kidnap OwlMask; Salamander then snuck up behind OwlMask strangled him a bit, then teleporting aways with him. Salamander dragged OwlMask back to the Mecha Galgen Gang base, where he then tied up OwlMask to a steel chair. As the villains watched FlamingoMask fight off both Madam Barbe Q and Ghost Cat on their televison screen, OwlMask told them that they had made a grave mistake. Salamander got sick of OwlMask's comments and Salamander then ordered SSS9, Malness, Malinda and Norma to open fire at OwlMask, only for OwlMask to block their attacks with his barrier. OwlMask then used his Shadow Sluggers to free him and then battled all of the villains, beating down on them all before then escaping, but not before throwing an Owl Dart into Gevaudan's hook hand, ceasing him from firing lasers at him. OwlMask then reappeared back to FlamingoMask, seeing that he had already freed himself and then asked as to how he did it, to which FlamingoMask said that he "did it like he (OwlMask) would do it", which flattered OwlMask. However Madam Barbe Q and Ghost Cat were still around, and FlamingoMask didn't have enough energy to finish them off. OwlMask then decided to transfer some energy to FlamingoMask, giving him the "Stymphalian Bird" form. OwlMask stated that it was given to him before and he used to use it, but he didn't use it or need it anymore, so he passed it down to FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask also then asked him how could he do that (transfer his power to FlamingoMask), to which OwlMask simply explained that they both had the same mentor, so it's not a full stretch. OwlMask then told FlamingoMask that he could go fight Madam Barbe Q and Ghost Cat. After FlamingoMask finished off Madam Barbe Q and sent Ghost Cat retreating, FlamingoMask then regrouped with OwlMask and the two stared off into the sunset, before then both flying off as father and son. Leviathan OwlMask appeared briefly in the beginning of the RP, stating that he was going to be busy for the day and possibly the night due to him needing to clarify himself. He told FlamingoMask that he would be back. FlamingoMask understood. However before he left, OwlMask assigned FlamingoMask a special mission to him, stating that he needed to go to a village down in Okutama, Japan, as three beings known as the "Bone Cousins" had some important information he needed to recieve and was vital to them. FlamingoMask accepted the mission and flew off; and OwlMask took off. Bloodthirst OwlMask later returned, only to find FlamingoMask and the Bones were missing. He then contacted on them to see if they were alright, which Fone Bone said that they were. OwlMask relieved and then said he hoped to see them soon. Near the end of the RP, FlamingoMask and the Bones did appear back to OwlMask and OwlMask congratulated them on succeeding on their mission. Cry of the Manticore When FlamingoMask's squadron was captured and defeated by JellyfishMask at Manticore Village, OwlMask was given a message from JellyfishMask himself to show up at Manticore Village before 6:00 PM, or else his son and the squadron would perish. Once it was only one minute away until 6:00 PM, OwlMask, SaberMask and KappaMask then arrived. ManticoreMask and JellyfishMask then fought off the three, with ManticoreMask mainly fighting off SaberMask. JellyfishMask mainly fought off OwlMask and KappaMask, giving them quite the challenge with his electrical tentacles and his invisibilty power. Upon hearing FlamingoMask's dad comment to OwlMask though, JellyfishMask was further reminded of what he was doing and thought to himself more. The fight came to a high tide however when Neo SquidMask joined in the fray, trying to free FlamingoMask, CondorMask, LobsterMask and MoleMask. ManticoreMask spotted him in the act and then shot him down with his energy blasts and then began to fight him some more. OwlMask then mainly fought off ManticoreMask along with his son FlamingoMask. Following ManticoreMask's defeat, both OwlMask and FlamingoMask flew back home. The Secret of CobraMask WIP Vampirical WIP The Flamingo of Justice vs. The Bear of Devastation WIP The Coup of the Century Pt. 3: Death Without An Assassination WIP Abilities & Techniques * Shadow Manipulation: OwlMask has control over shadow energy. * Owl Ray: OwlMask can fire a beam made up of shadow energy by folding his arms in a L-pose and fire it at his opponents. It can destroy enemies in just a few shots at. * Shadow Sluggers: OwlMask's signature weapon; the Shadow Sluggers are two boomerang weapons made up of shadow energy that OwlMask conjures up from his "ears". OwlMask uses it to throw at his opponents and slice them up and they can return to him. His son also inherited this power; only OwlMask's can control his wherever they go. * Owl Eye: OwlMask can see through monster's disguises with ease and is not easily fooled. Also known as "Owl Jamming" due to it being able to disable a monster's disguise ability. * Owl Finishing Punch: OwlMask can deliver a powerful punch attack. * Owl Finishing Kick: OwlMask can deliver a powerful kick attack that is roughly the strength of 300 exploding dynamite sticks. * Owl Cutter: OwlMask can perform a deadly chop attack that can slice through boulders and his enemies in one swipe. * Owl Flip: OwlMask can grab his opponents by the head and then swings, throwing them down. * Flight: OwlMask can fly at Mach 33. * Owl Darts: OwlMask's main weapons, OwlMask can throw darts made up of shadowy energy from his hands at his foes. They are very sharp like knives and can be used to stab and pierce through his opponents. * Cape: OwlMask's cape is very durable, as he can use it to shield himself from oncoming attacks in time. * Hand-To-Hand Combat: OwlMask is well experienced in hand-to-hand combat. * Owl Neck: OwlMask can rotate his neck around in a 360 akin to that of a real owl. * Owl Missiles: OwlMask can fire out a barrage of fiery missiles from his belt's "mouth" and can use them to open fire at his enemies. * Enhanced Senses: OwlMask has enhanced senses; being able to tell whats going on or sense what's wrong in the nick of time. * Enhanced Durability: OwlMask has enhanced durability, being able to survive most of what's thrown at him. * Power Transfer: OwlMask is able to transfer some power to others. He was shown giving his Stymphalian Bird form to FlamingoMask instead as he no longer had any use for the form anymore and didn't need it anymore. * Owlmobile: OwlMask has his own special car that he can use to travel place to place when not being able to fly. It has an owl motif as well. * Owl Capsule: OwlMask has a transforming device that allows him to grow to giant size. * Owl Barrier: OwlMask can create an energy barrier to protect himself from oncoming enemy attacks. He doesn't seem to use it much and is only temporary. * Owl Fire: OwlMask can conjure up a stream of fire to use. Was mainly used during his training sessions with FlamingoMask in FlamingoMask Prologue. * Incorruptible: OwlMask is incorruptible; meaning he cannot be brainwashed or possessed by any force of evil. * Extraordinary Jumper: OwlMask can jump up to high heights. * Monster Knowledge: Due to his multiple tasks of dealing with evil alien invaders, giant monsters and supervillains alike, OwlMask has an extensive great knowledge on his foes, being familiair with many alien objects or items belonging to supervillains. Weaknesses * Light Energy: Like most Shadowbloods, OwlMask is weak to light energy. Trivia * OwlMask is based off old superheroes of the 50’s, 60’s and early 70’s. * His appearance is based off of Condorman, however he is mainly influenced by the likes of both the original Ultraman and Ultraseven. ** In terms of look, he also looks very similar to an earlier design of FoxMask as well as Nite Owl from Watchmen. * He is similar to KnightMask, as both are fathers to the main heroes (FoxMask with KnightMask and OwlMask with FlamingoMask) and also act as mentors to them, both being very powerful, both being old-fashioned and both are well known heroes in their own right. The difference is with OwlMask is that he is not dead and still lives. * Originally he was going to have ice powers, but he was instead given more “basic” powers to make him more of a throwback to the superheroes of old. * He is one of the few Shadowblood parents who isn't dead. * Prior to his official debut, he was mentioned numerous times, dating all the ways back to FlamingoMask's earliest appearances in RP since 2016. Back then however he was simply known as "FlamingoMask's Dad". * Back in Universe-95, he is a famous icon/celebrity so he has his own films, TV shows, comics, toys and action figures and an even an animated series. However he is not fond of the low budget scrapped Tokusatsu series meant to star as him known as Our Hero OwlMask (1974) and has made sure that it never sees the light of day. * He also has his own album called OwlMask Sings. * Originally before he was owl-themed, he was originally going to be Harpy Eagle themed, but this was scrapped in favor of the owl motif. * Also at one point he was going to be snowy owl themed, but Gallibon went with a horned owl look instead. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Shadowbloods Category:Kaijin Category:Shadowblood Masters Category:Fathers Category:Flying Characters Category:Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Size Changer Category:Earth Defender Category:Protector Category:Dark Is Not Evil Category:FlamingoMask Prologue Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Married Category:Characters who debuted in 2018 Category:WZRP-Originals Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Shadowbloods with Bird motifs